langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Der Graf von Monte Christo/III
Das Katalonierdorf Hundert Schritte von dem Platze, wo die beiden Freunde, mit Auge und Ohr auf der Lauer, hinter ihren Weingläsern saßen, erhob sich hinter einem nackten, von der Sonne ausgedörrten und vom Winde mitgenommenen Hügel das Dorf der Katalonier. Eines Tages war eine sonderbare Schar Kolonisten von Spanien aufgebrochen und an dieser Stelle ans Land gestiegen. Man wußte 22 nicht, woher sie kamen, und sie redeten eine unbekannte Sprache. Einer der Führer, welcher provenzalisch verstand, bat die Gemeinde Marseille, ihnen dieses nackte und unfruchtbare Vorgebirge zu geben. Die Bitte wurde gewährt, und ein Vierteljahr darauf erhob sich um die zwölf bis fünfzehn Fahrzeuge, welche diese Zigeuner des Meeres mitgebracht hatten, ein kleines Dorf. Dieses in malerischer Weise halb maurisch, halb spanisch aufgebaute Dorf ist noch heute von den Abkömmlingen jener Leute bewohnt, deren Sprache sie noch heute sprechen. Seit drei bis vier Jahrhunderten sind sie diesem kleinen Vorgebirge treu, auf welches sie, einem Schwarm Seevögel gleich, niedergefallen waren, ohne sich mit der Marseiller Bevölkerung zu vermischen; sie heirateten unter sich und bewahrten wie die Sprache auch die Sitten und die Kleidung ihres Mutterlandes. Wir bitten den Leser, uns durch die einzige Straße dieses Dörfchens zu folgen und mit uns in eins dieser Häuser einzutreten, welchen die Sonne im Äußern jene schöne Farbe des abgestorbenen Laubes gegeben hat und die im Innern einen Anwurf von weißem Steinmörtel, die einzige Zierde der spanischen Posadas, haben. Ein schönes junges Mädchen mit tiefschwarzem Haar und dunklen Gazellenaugen stand an eine Wand gelehnt und zerknickte mit ihren schlanken Fingern einen unschuldigen Heidestrauch, dessen Blüten schon den Boden bedeckten; ihre bis zu den Ellbogen freien, gebräunten Arme zitterten in einer Art fieberhafter Ungeduld, und sie stampfte mit dem schöngeformten Fuße auf den Boden. Drei Schritte vor ihr saß auf einem Stuhle, den er in ruckweiser Bewegung schaukelte, den Ellbogen auf ein altes, wurmstichiges Möbel gestützt, ein großer Bursche von zwanzig bis zweiundzwanzig Jahren, der den Blick mit einem Ausdruck von Unruhe und Ärger auf sie richtete; er blickte sie scharf und fragend an, aber der feste Blick des jungen Mädchens hielt dem seinen stand. »Höre, Mercedes«, sagte er, »Ostern ist vor der Tür; das ist die Zeit, Hochzeit zu halten, antworte mir!« 23 »Ich habe dir schon hundertmal geantwortet, Ferdinand, und du mußt wirklich dir selbst sehr feind sein, daß du nochmals fragst!« »Nun, wiederhole es nochmals, ich bitte dich, damit ich endlich daran glaube. Sage mir zum hundertsten Male, daß du meine Werbung zurückweist, die deiner Mutter recht war; mache es mir recht begreiflich, daß dir nichts an mir gelegen ist, daß es dir einerlei ist, ob ich lebe oder sterbe. O Gott, mein Gott! Zehn Jahre lang zu träumen, dein Mann zu werden, Mercedes, und dann diese Hoffnung, die der einzige Zweck meines Lebens war, zu verlieren!« »Ich habe dich zu dieser Hoffnung wenigstens nicht ermuntert, Ferdinand«, antwortete Mercedes; »du kannst mir nicht die geringste Koketterie vorwerfen. Ich habe dir stets gesagt: Ich liebe dich wie einen Bruder, aber verlange von mir nie mehr als das, denn mein Herz gehört einem andern. Ist es nicht so, Ferdinand?« »Ja, ich weiß wohl, Mercedes«, entgegnete der junge Mann, »du bist gegen mich immer von einer grausamen Freimütigkeit gewesen; aber hast du vergessen, daß es unter den Kataloniern ein heiliges Gesetz ist, untereinander zu heiraten?« »Du irrst dich, Ferdinand, es ist kein Gesetz, sondern eine bloße Gewohnheit, weiter nichts. Du bist ausgehoben, Ferdinand, und wenn du auch gegenwärtig frei bist, so kannst du doch jeden Augenblick einberufen werden. Und was wolltest du als Soldat mit mir machen, einer armen, verlassenen Waise, die nichts besitzt als eine fast verfallene Hütte mit einigen abgenutzten Netzen an der Wand, die mein Vater meiner Mutter und meine Mutter mir als elendes Erbteil hinterlassen hat? Seit ihrem Tode, also seit einem Jahre, Ferdinand, bedenke doch, lebe ich fast von der öffentlichen Mildtätigkeit! Manchmal tust du, als ob ich dir nützlich wäre, um das Recht zu haben, deinen Fang mit mir zu teilen, und ich nehm’s an, Ferdinand, weil du der Sohn von meines Vaters Bruder bist, weil wir zusammen aufgewachsen sind, und vor allem, weil es dich betrüben würde, wenn ich dich zurückwiese. Aber ich fühl’s wohl, Ferdinand, daß die Fische, die ich verkaufen gehe und für deren Ertrag ich 24 den Hanf kaufe, den ich spinne, ich fühle wohl, Ferdinand, daß sie eine milde Gabe sind.« »Was macht das alles, Mercedes? Arm und alleinstehend, wie du bist, gefällst du mir besser als die Tochter des stolzesten Reeders oder des reichsten Bankiers von Marseille! Was braucht denn unsereiner? Eine ehrbare Frau und eine gute Haushälterin. Und wo fände ich beides besser als in dir?« »Ferdinand«, antwortete Mercedes, den Kopf schüttelnd, »man wird eine schlechte Hausfrau und kann nicht dafür bürgen, eine ehrbare Frau zu bleiben, wenn man jemand anders als seinen Gatten liebt. Begnüge dich mit meiner Freundschaft, denn, ich wiederhole dir’s, weiter kann ich dir nichts versprechen, und ich verspreche nur, was ich sicher bin, geben zu können.« »Ja, ich verstehe«, sagte Ferdinand; »du trägst dein Elend geduldig, hast aber Furcht vor dem meinigen. Nun sieh, Mercedes, von dir geliebt, werde ich das Glück versuchen; du wirst mir Glück bringen, und ich werde reich werden. Ich kann meine Fischerei vergrößern, kann als Angestellter bei einem Kaufmann eintreten, kann selbst Kaufmann werden!« »Das alles kannst du nicht, Ferdinand; du bist Soldat, und wenn du bei den Kataloniern bleiben darfst, so nur deshalb, weil kein Krieg ist. Bleibe also Fischer; gib dich keinen Träumen hin, die dir die Wirklichkeit nur noch schrecklicher erscheinen lassen würden, und begnüge dich mit meiner Freundschaft, da ich dir nichts anderes geben kann.« »Gut, du hast recht, Mercedes, ich werde Seemann werden; statt der Tracht unserer Väter, die du geringschätzt, werde ich einen lackierten Hut, ein gestreiftes Hemd und eine blaue Weste mit Ankern auf den Knöpfen tragen. Muß man nicht so gekleidet sein, um dir zu gefallen?« »Was willst du damit sagen?« fragte Mercedes mit stolzem Blick. »Ich verstehe dich nicht.« »Ich will damit sagen, Mercedes, daß du nur so hart und grausam gegen mich bist, weil du auf jemand wartest, der so gekleidet ist. Aber der, auf den du wartest, ist vielleicht unbeständig, und wenn er’s nicht ist, so ist’s das Meer.« 25 »Ferdinand«, rief Mercedes, »ich hielt dich für gut, aber ich habe mich getäuscht! Ferdinand, es ist schlecht von dir, für deine Eifersucht den Zorn Gottes zu Hilfe zu rufen! Nun wohl, ja, ich verstelle mich nicht, ich erwarte und liebe den, von dem du sprichst, und wenn er nicht zurückkommt, so werde ich eher glauben, daß er gestorben ist, als daß er mir untreu geworden ist.« Der junge Katalonier machte eine wütende Gebärde. »Ich verstehe dich, Ferdinand; du willst ihm die Schuld dafür beimessen, daß ich dich nicht liebe; willst dein katalonisches Messer mit seinem Dolche kreuzen! Wozu würde dir das dienen? Meine Freundschaft zu verlieren, wenn du besiegt wirst, oder meine Freundschaft sich in Haß verwandeln zu sehen, wenn du Sieger bist! Glaub’s mir, Streit mit einem Manne zu suchen, ist ein schlechtes Mittel, um derjenigen zu gefallen, die diesen Mann liebt. Nein, Ferdinand, du wirst dich nicht so von deinen schlechten Gedanken hinreißen lassen. Da du mich nicht zur Frau haben kannst, wirst du dich damit begnügen, mich zur Freundin und Schwester zu haben; und übrigens«, fügte sie unruhig und mit Tränen in den Augen hinzu, »warte, warte, Ferdinand: du hast soeben gesagt, das Meer sei treulos, und es sind schon vier Monate her, daß er fort ist; seit vier Monaten habe ich viele Stürme gezählt!« Ferdinand blieb unbewegt, während Mercedes die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Er hätte für jede dieser Tränen ein Glas voll seines Blutes gegeben; aber diese Tränen flossen für einen andern. Er stand auf, schritt durch die Hütte, kam zurück und blieb finstern Auges und mit krampfhaft geballten Händen vor Mercedes stehen. »Höre, Mercedes«, sagte er, »noch einmal: ist es dein letztes Wort?« »Ich liebe Edmond Dantès«, antwortete das junge Mädchen ruhig und bestimmt, »und keiner als Edmond wird mein Mann werden.« »Und du wirst ihn immer lieben?« »Solange ich lebe.« 26 Ferdinand ließ den Kopf sinken wie ein Verzweifelter und stieß einen Seufzer aus, der einem Stöhnen glich; dann plötzlich rief er, den Kopf erhebend, mit aufeinandergebissenen Zähnen und geöffneten Nasenlöchern: »Wenn er aber tot ist?« »Wenn er tot ist, werde ich sterben.« »Aber wenn er dich vergißt?« »Mercedes!« rief eine freudige Stimme draußen. »Mercedes!« »Oh!« rief das junge Mädchen, vor Freude und Liebe hüpfend, »da siehst du, daß er mich nicht vergessen hat. Da ist er!« Sie stürzte zur Tür, riß sie auf und rief: »Hier, Edmond, hier bin ich!« Ferdinand fuhr bleich und zitternd zurück und sank auf einen Stuhl. Edmond und Mercedes lagen sich in den Armen. Der Sonnenschein, der durch die Tür eindrang, umhüllte sie mit einer Lichtflut. In den ersten Augenblicken sahen sie nichts von dem, was sie umgab; ein unendliches Glücksgefühl trennte sie von der Welt, und sie sprachen zueinander nur in jenen abgerissenen Worten, die der Ausdruck einer unendlichen Freude sind und fast den Äußerungen des Schmerzes gleichen. Plötzlich gewahrte Edmond das finstere Gesicht Ferdinands, das ihm bleich und drohend aus dem Schatten entgegenstarrte; mit einer Bewegung, von der er sich selbst keine Rechenschaft gab, faßte der junge Katalonier mit der Hand nach dem Messer in seinem Gürtel. »Oh«, sagte Dantès, seinerseits die Stirn runzelnd, »ich hatte nicht bemerkt, daß wir zu dreien sind.« Dann sich an Mercedes wendend, fragte er: »Wer ist der Herr?« »Der Herr wird dein bester Freund sein, Dantès, denn er ist mein Freund; es ist mein Vetter, mein Bruder, es ist Ferdinand, das heißt, derjenige Mann, den ich nach dir, Edmond, auf der Welt am meisten liebe. Erkennst du ihn nicht wieder?« »O doch«, entgegnete Edmond, und ohne Mercedes loszulassen, deren Hand er fest in der seinigen hielt, reichte er mit einer herzlichen Bewegung die andere Hand dem Katalonier. 27 Aber Ferdinand blieb stumm und unbeweglich wie eine Bildsäule. Da ließ Edmond seinen forschenden Blick von der bewegten und zitternden Mercedes auf den finsteren und drohenden Ferdinand gleiten. Der Zorn stieg ihm zu Kopfe. »Das wußte ich nicht, als ich zu dir eilte, Mercedes, daß ich einen Feind hier finden würde.« »Einen Feind!« rief Mercedes mit einem Blick des Zornes auf ihren Vetter; »einen Feind, sagst du, bei mir, Edmond! Wenn ich das glaubte, würde ich dich beim Arm nehmen und mit dir nach Marseille gehen, um dieses Haus nie wieder zu betreten.« Das Auge Ferdinands blitzte. »Und wenn dir ein Unglück zustieße, mein Edmond«, fuhr sie fort und zeigte damit ihrem Vetter, daß sie seine finsteren Gedanken erraten hatte, »würde ich auf das Kap Morgion steigen und mich mit dem Kopf voran auf die Felsen stürzen.« Ferdinand erblaßte. »Aber du täuschst dich, Edmond«, sprach sie weiter, »du hast hier keinen Feind; hier ist nur Ferdinand, mein Bruder, der dir die Hand drücken wird wie einem guten Freunde.« Und bei diesen Worten richtete das junge Mädchen ihren gebietenden Blick auf den Katalonier, der sich, als ob er unter einem Zauber stände, langsam Edmond näherte und ihm die Hand reichte. Sein Haß hatte sich an der Gewalt, die dieses Mädchen über ihn hatte, gebrochen wie eine Welle am Gestade. Aber kaum hatte er die Hand Edmonds berührt, so fühlte er, daß er das Äußerste getan hatte, was er zu tun vermochte, und er stürzte aus dem Hause. »Oh«, rief er, wie ein Wahnsinniger laufend und sein Haar zerwühlend, »wer wird mich von diesem Menschen befreien? Oh, ich Unglücklicher!« »He, Katalonier! He, Ferdinand! wohin willst du?« rief eine Stimme. Der junge Mann blieb plötzlich stehn, blickte sich um und sah Caderousse mit Danglars in einer Laube am Tisch sitzen. 28 »Heda!« sagte Caderousse, »warum kommst du nicht? Hast du es so eilig, daß du keine Zeit hast, Freunden guten Tag zu sagen?« »Besonders wenn sie noch eine fast volle Flasche vor sich haben«, fügte Danglars hinzu. Ferdinand sah die beiden mit verstörtem Ausdruck an und erwiderte nichts. »Er scheint ganz außer sich zu sein«, bemerkte Danglars, indem er Caderousse mit dem Knie anstieß. »Sollten wir uns getäuscht haben und Dantès doch triumphieren?« »Na, das muß sich zeigen«, entgegnete Caderousse und wandte sich wieder an den jungen Mann: »Nun, Katalonier, willst du kommen?« Ferdinand wischte sich den Schweiß, der ihm von der Stirn rann, und trat langsam unter die Laube, deren Schatten und Frische ihn etwas zu beruhigen schienen. »Guten Tag«, sagte er, »habt ihr mich gerufen?« Und er fiel mehr, als daß er sich setzte, auf eine der Bänke, welche den Tisch umgaben. »Ich habe dich angerufen, weil du wie ein Besessener ranntest und ich Angst hatte, daß du dich ins Meer stürzen wolltest«, erwiderte Caderousse lachend. »Teufel auch, man hat seine Freunde nicht nur, um ihnen ein Glas Wein anzubieten, sondern auch, um sie zu hindern, ein Dutzend Liter Wasser zu schlucken.« Ferdinand stieß ein Stöhnen aus, das einem Schluchzen glich, und ließ den Kopf auf seine auf den Tisch gelegten Hände sinken. »Na, soll ich dir was sagen, Ferdinand«, nahm Caderousse wieder das Wort, »du siehst aus wie ein aus dem Felde geschlagener Liebhaber.« Und er begleitete diesen Scherz mit einem lauten Lachen. »Pah«, erwiderte Danglars, »ein Bursche, der so aussieht, ist nicht danach gemacht, um unglücklich in der Liebe zu sein. Du spaßest, Caderousse.« »Nein«, entgegnete dieser, »höre doch, wie er seufzt. Nun, Ferdinand, die Nase in die Höh’ und antworte uns. Es ist nicht liebenswürdig, Freunden, die sich nach unserem Befinden erkundigen, nichts zu antworten.« 29 »Mein Befinden ist gut«, gab Ferdinand zurück, indem er die Fäuste ballte, aber ohne den Kopf zu erheben. »Ah, siehst du, Danglars«, meinte Caderousse, indem er seinem Freunde zuzwinkerte, »die Sache ist die: Unser guter Ferdinand, ein braver Katalonier und einer der besten Fischer von Marseille, ist in eine Schöne namens Mercedes verliebt; leider aber scheint die Schöne ihrerseits in den Ersten Offizier des ›Pharao‹ verliebt zu sein, und da der ›Pharao‹ heute in den Hafen eingelaufen ist … so verstehst du?« »Nein, ich verstehe nicht«, antwortete Danglars. »Der arme Ferdinand wird den Abschied bekommen haben«, fuhr Caderousse fort. »Nun, und?« fragte Ferdinand, den Kopf erhebend und Caderousse ansehend wie jemand, der einen sucht, an dem er seinen Zorn auslassen kann. »Mercedes hängt doch von niemand ab, nicht wahr? und es steht ihr frei, zu lieben, wen sie will.« »Wenn du die Sache so nimmst«, entgegnete Caderousse, »so ist das was anderes! Ich hielt dich für einen Katalonier, und man hat mir gesagt, die Katalonier seien nicht die Leute, die sich durch einen Nebenbuhler aus dem Feld schlagen lassen; man hat sogar hinzugesetzt, der Ferdinand sei besonders schrecklich in seiner Rache.« Ferdinand lächelte mitleidig. »Ein Verliebter ist nie schrecklich«, sagte er. »Der arme Kerl!« nahm Danglars wieder das Wort, indem er sich stellte, als ob er den jungen Mann aus tiefstem Herzen beklagte. »Was willst du? Er war nicht darauf gefaßt, Dantès so plötzlich wiederkommen zu sehen; hielt ihn vielleicht für tot, untreu oder was weiß ich! Dergleichen Sachen treffen um so empfindlicher, als sie einem plötzlich über den Kopf kommen.« »Na, auf alle Fälle«, rief Caderousse, bei dem der Wein seine Wirkung auszuüben anfing, »auf alle Fälle ist Ferdinand nicht der einzige, dem die glückliche Ankunft Dantès’ in die Quere kommt; nicht wahr, Danglars?« »Nein, da hast du recht, und ich möchte fast sagen, daß ihm das Unglück bringen wird.« 30 »Einerlei aber«, entgegnete Caderousse, indem er Ferdinand einschenkte und sein eigenes Glas zum achten oder zehnten Male füllte, während Danglars das seinige kaum berührt hatte, »einerlei, inzwischen heiratet er Mercedes, die schöne Mercedes; zu dem Zwecke ist er wenigstens zurückgekommen.« Währenddessen musterte Danglars mit scharfem Blick den jungen Mann, auf dessen Herz die Worte Caderousses wie geschmolzenes Blei fielen. »Und wann ist die Hochzeit?« fragte er. »Oh, die ist noch nicht gefeiert!« murmelte Ferdinand. »Nein, aber sie wird gefeiert werden«, entgegnete Caderousse, »so wahrhaftig, wie Dantès Kapitän des ›Pharao‹ wird, nicht wahr, Danglars?« Danglars erbebte bei diesem unerwarteten Hiebe und wandte sich gegen Caderousse, dessen Gesicht er musterte, um zu sehen, ob der Schlag mit Vorbedacht geführt sei; aber er las auf diesem durch die Trunkenheit schon fast blöden Gesicht nichts als Neid. »Na«, sagte er, die Gläser füllend, »trinken wir also auf das Wohl des Kapitäns Edmond Dantès, des Gemahls der schönen Katalonierin!« Caderousse führte sein Glas mit schwerer Hand an den Mund und goß es in einem Zuge hinunter. Ferdinand nahm das seinige und zerschmetterte es auf der Erde. »He, he, he!« rief Caderousse. »Was ist denn das da hinten auf dem Hügel, dort, in der Richtung vom Katalonierdorf? Schau doch, Ferdinand, du kannst besser sehen als ich; ich glaube, mein Blick fängt an, unsicher zu werden, und du weißt, der Wein ist ein Schalk. Man möchte sagen, ein Liebespärchen, Arm in Arm und Hand in Hand. Gott verzeih mir! Sie haben keine Ahnung, daß wir sie sehen, und da, da küssen sie sich!« Danglars beobachtete die Pein Ferdinands, dessen Gesicht sich verzog. »Kennen Sie das Paar, Herr Ferdinand?« fragte er. »Ja«, antwortete dieser mit dumpfer Stimme, »es ist Herr Edmond und Fräulein Mercedes.« 31 »Ei, sieh an!« rief Caderousse, »ich erkannte sie nicht. Heda, Dantès! heda, schönes Fräulein! kommt doch einmal her und sagt uns, wann Hochzeit ist, Herr Ferdinand hier ist eigensinnig und will es uns nicht sagen.« »Willst du den Mund halten!« sagte Danglars, indem er tat, als ob er Caderousse, der sich mit der Hartnäckigkeit des Trunkenen aus der Laube beugte, zurückhalten wollte. »Versuch lieber, dich auf den Beinen zu halten, und laß das Pärchen in Frieden. Da sieh Herrn Ferdinand an und nimm dir ein Beispiel an ihm; der ist vernünftig.« Vielleicht war Ferdinand, von Danglars aufs äußerste gereizt, im Begriff, vorzustürzen, denn er war aufgestanden, und sein Körper schien sich zusammenzuziehen, als ob er sich auf seinen Nebenbuhler werfen wollte; aber Mercedes, lachend und aufrecht, erhob ihren schönen Kopf und ließ ihren hellen Blick strahlen. Da erinnerte sich Ferdinand ihrer Drohung, zu sterben, wenn Edmond stürbe, und er sank entmutigt auf seinen Sitz zurück. Danglars betrachtete nacheinander die beiden Männer, der eine durch die Trunkenheit vertiert, der andere durch die Liebe gebändigt. »Es ist nichts anzufangen mit diesen Tröpfen«, murmelte er, »und ich fürchte sehr, ich habe es hier mit einem Trunkenbold und einem Feigling zu tun; der Neidische da betrinkt sich in Wein, während er sich in Galle berauschen sollte, und der große Einfaltspinsel, dem man die Geliebte vor der Nase weggeschnappt hat, setzt sich hin und flennt und klagt wie ein Kind. Und doch hat das flammende Augen wie diese Spanier, Sizilianer und Kalabreser, die sich so gut zu rächen wissen; das hat Fäuste, die einem Ochsen den Kopf zerschmettern könnten. Das Schicksal meint es entschieden gut mit Edmond, er heiratet das schöne Mädchen, wird Kapitän und macht uns eine lange Nase, wenn«, und dabei spielte ein fahles Lächeln um Danglars’ Lippen, »wenn ich mich nicht ins Mittel lege.« »Heda!« fuhr Caderousse, der sich, die Hände auf den Tisch stützend, halb erhoben hatte, zu schreien fort. »Heda, 32 Edmond! Siehst du denn deine Freunde nicht, oder bist du schon zu stolz, um mit ihnen zu sprechen?« »Nein, mein lieber Caderousse«, antwortete Dantès, »ich bin nicht stolz, aber glücklich, und das Glück macht, glaube ich, noch blinder als der Stolz.« »Na, diese Erklärung läßt sich hören«, entgegnete Caderousse. »Ei, guten Tag, Frau Dantès.« Mercedes grüßte ernst. »So heiße ich noch nicht«, sagte sie, »und in meiner Heimat glaubt man, daß es Unglück bringt, wenn ein Mädchen vor der Hochzeit mit dem Namen ihres Bräutigams genannt wird; nennen Sie mich also bitte Mercedes.« »Man muß es dem braven Caderousse verzeihen«, bemerkte Dantès, »sein Irrtum ist so groß nicht.« »Also wird die Hochzeit sofort stattfinden, Herr Dantès?« fragte Danglars, die beiden jungen Leute begrüßend. »Sobald wie möglich, Herr Danglars; heute werden alle Förmlichkeiten bei Papa Dantès erledigt, und morgen oder spätestens übermorgen findet das Verlobungsmahl hier in der ›Réserve‹ statt. Die Freunde werden hoffentlich dabei sein; das heißt, daß Sie eingeladen sind, Herr Danglars, und Sie auch, Caderousse.« »Und Ferdinand«, fragte Caderousse mit einem hinterhältigen Lachen, »ist Ferdinand auch von der Partie?« »Der Bruder meiner Frau ist mein Bruder«, sagte Edmond, »und Mercedes und ich würden es sehr bedauern, wenn er sich in einem solchen Augenblick von uns ausschließen wollte.« Ferdinand öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, aber die Stimme erstarb ihm in der Kehle; er konnte kein Wort hervorbringen. »Heute die Formalitäten, morgen oder übermorgen die Verlobung … Teufel, Sie haben’s eilig, Herr Kapitän!« »Danglars«, entgegnete Edmond lächelnd, »ich muß Ihnen dasselbe sagen, was Mercedes eben zu Caderousse sagte: geben Sie mir nicht den Titel, der mir noch nicht zukommt; es würde mir Unglück bringen.« »Verzeihung«, gab Danglars zurück; »ich sage also einfach, 33 daß Sie’s sehr eilig haben. Teufel, wir haben Zeit! Der ›Pharao‹ wird vor einem Vierteljahr nicht wieder in See gehen.« »Man hat es immer eilig mit dem Glück, Herr Danglars, denn wenn man lange gelitten hat, wird es einem schwer, ans Glück zu glauben. Aber es ist nicht bloß meinetwegen, daß ich Eile habe; ich muß nach Paris.« »So, wirklich, nach Paris? und ist’s das erstemal, daß Sie dorthin reisen?« »Jawohl.« »Sie haben dort Geschäfte?« »Nicht für mich; ich muß einen letzten Auftrag unseres armen Kapitäns erfüllen. Sie wissen, Danglars, das ist etwas Heiliges. Übrigens seien Sie unbesorgt, ich werde nicht länger fortbleiben, als zur Hin- und Rückreise nötig ist.« »Ja, ja, ich verstehe«, antwortete Danglars laut; ganz leise aber fügte er hinzu: »Nach Paris! Jedenfalls um den Brief, den ihm der Großmarschall gegeben hat, an seine Adresse zu besorgen! Ha! Dieser Brief bringt mich auf eine Idee, eine glänzende Idee! O Freund Dantès, noch stehst du im Register des ›Pharao‹ nicht unter Nummer eins.« »Glückliche Reise!« rief er Edmond nach, der sich schon entfernte. »Danke«, antwortete Edmond, sich umsehend, mit freundschaftlicher Handbewegung. Dann setzten die beiden Liebenden ruhig und heiter ihren Weg fort.